Win-win Situation
by Genevieve
Summary: Matt's dad his getting worst then ever and Matt can't take much more and decide to take matters in he's own hands when his dad push the limit.


Hello to all of you that read this! Here is my next fic. It's happens about   
5 month after ** Congratulations!** So if you didn't read it, don't worry , I   
don't make any reference to it. Like I said before, and will say again, all   
my fics are connected, unless I say otherwise.  
  
My next Fic will be called Family members: Hello you. I know, it's a crappy   
title, I couldn't think of anything better, Anyways it's a 3 part story. It   
about the birth of Izzy's little sister or brother. (If you don't know what   
I'm talking about, that means you haven't read Congratulations!  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**:I do not own Digimon, they are owned by Saban (and other  
people). I do not make any profit out of this. I do this for my own  
amusement and those of others who read this.  
  
  
**Ages and grades:**  
TK- 7 years old and he is in first grade.  
Kari-9 years old and she is third grade.  
Izzy-10 years old and he is in fourth grade.  
Mimi-12 years old and she is in fifth grade.  
Tai, Matt, and Sora- 14 and they are all in secIII.  
Joe-16 has finished school (He's still waiting for a college response)  
  
**Time setting**: In the month of May. (About 5 months after Congratulations!)  
  
**Story order:** (This is the order that you should read my stories in, if you   
haven't read them so far)  
  
**-Like a Brother**  
  
**-Week at the Kamiya :**  
_~The Arrival (1)  
~Monday (2 )  
~Tuesday (3)  
~Wednesday (4)  
~Thursday (5)  
~Friday (6)_  
  
**-Congratulations!**  
  
**-Win-win Situation** (This story)  
  
Well go read, enjoy and  REVIEW!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A 14-year-old boy named Yamato Ishida, or better know as Matt, was walking   
like he usually did when he couldn't stand his father's bad habits. He   
couldn't take it anymore. His dad Rikokeki would drink, smoke, swear, sleep   
late, alone or with a stranger and gamble. He gambled a lot. Sometimes there   
wasn't even any food left in the house.  
  
Matt thought about his father, wondering if he was always like that. He   
angrily thought 'Yes'. His father did only think of himself, he did only do   
what he wanted to do. Not caring about anyone else. Matt wondered if that   
was why his mom left him. No, not Nancy, T.K's mom, but his mom. He didn't   
even remember her. The only thing that he knew about her was what she looked   
like, from a very old photo that his dad kept around, blaming her for   
ruining his life by getting pregnant.  
  
Matt kept thinking, he thought of a period where his dad took a hold on his   
life. Where he started to drink less, much less. A souvenir come to mind. A   
thing that his dad and him would often do, 'Woman Hunting'. Matt laughed a   
bit at that. When he was a kid, about 6 or 7 years old, his dad would tell   
him what to do to attract woman, to be a Babe Magnet, as he put it. He   
remembeedr how his dad met with Nancy.  
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>FLASHBACK 7 YEARS AGO  
  
"OK Matt, do you see that girl there?' Said Rikokeki, better known as Riko,   
said. He pointed to a woman in her mid-twenties with short light brown hair,   
looking at clothes in the womans department.  
  
"Yeah Dad." Little Matt answered.  
  
"Good, do you know what you have to do?" His dad asked.  
  
"Yep! Go up to her, pretend to cry and say that I lost my dad. Then you   
appear and act all worried about me. Is that right?" Matt said looking up to   
his dad, happy that for once he was pleasing him, instead of getting him mad   
for the slightest thing he would do.  
  
"Exactly, now go do it." Matt started walking towards the lady in question,   
and then stood about a foot from her, and started crying. The plan was   
working, she turned to console him. Riko ran up to her, saying that he was   
sorry for his son's behaviour. And...  
  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>END FLASHBACK  
  
_'And who would have thought that she would get pregnant? Making them get   
married. Making my dad go back to his original self. Who are you though,   
right?' _ Matt thought bitterly. He continued his walk, passing by a soccer   
field where people were playing a game.  
  
_'Hey isn't Tai and Sora's team playing today?' _ He thought. _ 'Well, I might as   
well go and see them. It's not like I have anything better to do than think   
about the past, like I can change it.'_  
  
He went towards the field, and could see Sora there playing, but he couldn't   
see the team captain, Tai. He looked around for him, and then spotted him on   
the bench.  
  
"Hey Tai! What are you doing on the bench? Why aren't you playing?" He asked   
as he jogged up to him. Tai motioned his leg. Matt looked and saw that Tai   
had an ice pack on it.  
  
"What happened?" He queried.  
  
"Mayota Daishi is what happened." He said in a sullen voice, dull with   
hatred.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Her." He pointed to a girl on the other team with bright blond hair tied   
back in two braids, trying to steal the ball away from Sora. "I had the ball   
and was about to score a goal when she came at full speed and ran into me. I   
fell down, missed and hurt my knee bad. Can't even stand up without someone   
supporting me."  
  
"Maybe you should go to the hospital if its that injured." Matt suggested   
noticing how swollen up his knee was.  
  
"No way I am going to leave my team!" He said, full of determination. Matt   
looked at the score board.  
  
"Tai, its 6 to 1! There's no chance that you'll be able to win in the few   
minutes that are left." He said.  
  
"I know. We've got the worst defence possible. We had bad defence last year   
too, but we had an excelent goalie, so it didn't matter. But he quit   
playing, now we are stuck with him." He pointed to the goalie. "He's too   
scared of the ball to stop it!"  
  
"Come on Tai, he can't be that bad."  
  
"Oh yeah, just watch." Mayota had the ball and none of Tai's team-mates   
could stop her. She stopped in her tracks, raised her foot and shot. The   
goalie was too afraid to do anything but stand there, not moving, not even   
putting his hand up to his face, because, well he should have.  
  
"That must have Hurt!" Matt said, his eyes wide open from the shock of   
seeing the boy get hit by the soccer ball at full speed in the face.  
  
"Oh my god" Said Tai in shock. "Come on Matt, help me get up." Matt bent   
down and put his arm under Tai's. They walked over to the accident, where   
there were some paramedics putting the poor goalie on a stretcher.  
  
"Hey Kamiya, do you have another goalie? I really don't want to win by a   
forfeit, even if we are winning." The other team's captain, Mayota Daishi,   
said.  
  
"We won't forfeit!" Tai said.  
  
"Well you're gonna have to because you can't play without a goalie, and you   
can't possibly play because your hurt." She reminded him.  
  
"Hey it's your fault I'm in this condition!" He snapped.  
  
"It isn't my fault that you fell, you shouldn't have stopped like that. And   
plus we had this argument before didn't we? The referee agreed with me that   
you're the one to blame. Now on to more important matters do you have   
another goalie, like any other responsible team captain would?" She queried.  
  
"Do I have another goalie?! What kind of question is that?" Said Tai, trying   
to win a bit of time before Mayota got the better of him another time. "I   
sure do!"  
  
"Who is it?" She asked.  
  
"Huh... it's huh---" Started Tai.  
  
"Hey Matt, I didn't know you came to the game." Sora said as she came up to   
him, him still holding Tai up.  
  
"-- Matt. Yeah Matt, the guy that's next to me." Finished Tai. For the   
second time that day Matt eyes went wide open.  
  
"Euhh..Tai I'm not a --" Matt whispered  
  
"See Mayota, I did plan things ahead." Tai interrupted Matt's little plea.   
"Just got to get him in uniform, that's all. Hehehe.." He slowly hopped away   
and motioned his spur of the moment goalie to follow him. Matt caught up to   
him, and when they were far enough away for Mayato to hear them...  
  
"TAI WHY DID YOU SAY THAT? " Matt yelled.  
  
"Sorry Matt, I couldn't let her win like that, I had to say something."  
  
"But why did you say that? You know I've never played before. And I choke   
under pressure."  
  
"Come on Matt, don't let me down, Please?" He pleaded and started to make a   
little sad puppy face. "Please?"  
  
"Tai I don't think I could...." He said.  
  
"Oh Geez man, Thanks a lot! You're my friend , and friends are supposed to   
help each other." He said, changing tactics to make him agree.  
  
"I'm helping you. But if you insisted that we're not friends, I could let   
you fall, and then Mayota will have more things to bug you about." Matt   
said, blackmailing him slightly.  
  
"You wouldn't..." Tai said, realising that he shouldn't be the one doing the   
threats.  
  
"I would, and you know it." He said evilly.  
  
"Matt, are you really going to let Tai down?" Sora said as she approached   
them form behind. They turned around to face her. "Are you really going to   
let Tai, Me, and all are team down? She repeated.  
  
"Sora, I've never played soccer before, and Tai said that your defence   
sucked, so that would mean I would have to actually play."  
  
"Awww... Forget what I said! Man just play! The only thing you have to do is   
to block the ball form getting in the net. We need a guy that's not afraid   
to get dirty, and I know that your that guy! You proved it in the Digiworld.   
You know there is no difference between diving to save T.K's life or diving   
to block a soccer ball." Tai said.  
  
"Yeah Matt, come on." Sora insisted.  
  
"Oh all right, " he said "but you," he pointed to Tai "are going to owe me   
BIG time! Got it?"  
  
"Got it! Now go and get ready."  
  
**_ ~~~~~Minutes Later~~~~~_**  
  
Matt was in front of the net and in, ready to play the remaining time.   
Luckily there were only about 6 minutes to go. But those where some heck of   
a 6 minutes. Not a moment passed that the other team didn't have the ball,   
and weren't trying to get it in the net. Believe it or not, Matt was a   
natural at the game. He blocked every shot till the end.  
  
When the game was over the Coach called everybody to gather round, like   
every game, win or lose, to say a few words on their performance.  
  
"That was some game wasn't it?" He said. "First our team captain gets hurts,   
then our goalie has to go to the hospital, but I think that somebody loves   
us up there..." he points to the sky." ...because he blessed us with some   
heck of a replacement." This time he pointed to Matt. "Hey, kid what do you   
say, wanna join the team?" He asked him.  
  
"What...you want me to join, I really don't think I'm the guy you're looking   
fo--"  
  
"Nonsense! It looked likes you played your whole life. Right guys?" He asked   
to all the others. They all nodded their heads. "See, everybody thinks your   
good. Besides, I don't think that Diego will be coming back anytime soon."   
Matt sighed and gave in.  
  
"Great! All you have to do is to make one of you parents fill out this form   
and pay for the uniform. But I don't think it's going to much of a problem   
right?" He said.  
  
"No ...I... don't think it will ." Said Matt a bit depressed from the   
mention of money. He wondered if his dad would let him.  
  
"All right! With you on the team , we're going to be unbeatable!" Said the   
enthusiastic coach. "OK , guys, you can leave now. Don't forget the next   
game is on Saturday." With that everybody left. Matt began to walk away when   
Tai came up to him.  
  
"Hey man, wait up." Matt stopped and turned to him.  
  
"Why the long face? Tai asked.  
  
"Euh? Oh just a bit tired, that's all." He responded.  
  
"Oh, OK. Hey you call me when your dad says yes, got it?" Tai said as he   
started to walk away.  
  
"Got it. See you Tomorrow at school?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah see you. Bye." And he left in the car pool that was waiting for him.  
  
**_ ~~~_**  
  
When Matt came home he saw his dad watching T.V. His dad didn't really like   
seeing him come hoem so late, so Matt tried not to get his attention and   
tip-toed to his room.  
  
"And where were you?" Riko said without turning away from the screen.  
  
"I was ...out."  
  
"I noticed that when my supper wasn't there."  
  
"Oh... I...euh.. forgot to make one." He said nervously. He didn't want to   
make his dad upset.  
  
"You forgot, huh?" He got up and went over to him. Matt noticed that he had   
been drinking, from the way he was walking. He didn't like the way this was   
going.  
  
"So you were out. What did you do?" He questioned looking into Matt deep   
blue eyes. Knowing that he couldn't lie to him he decided to say the truth.  
  
"I played soccer. My friend asked me to replace a team member that got   
injured. The coach said that I had talent." He took out the little form and   
handed it to him hesitantly. "He wants me to join the team. He needs to have   
to your agreement." His dad looked at him waiting for the rest. "He also   
says that I need a bit of money to pay for the uniform" He swallowed not   
knowing how his dad would react. Either way, he knew it wouldn't be good.  
  
"Hahahha! Good one! Somebody told you that your were good at something ?   
Hahahha, the only the only thing your good at is being a bother!" He said,   
breaking Matt's spirit.  
  
"But Dad, I want to--"  
  
"HEY, DID I SAID YOU COULD TALK BACK TO ME!?" He demanded. Regaining a bit   
of his composure. "Besides, it's out of the question , do you think we can   
afford the money for the uniform?" Matt looked at the floor in shame. He   
knew that his dad had just lost some money. "The best thing you should do is   
forget about it. You'll probably lose every game you'll play. So why try   
right?"  
  
"I guess your right." Matt looked deeply at the floor, not raising his head   
to say what he said form that low whisper.  
  
"You know I am, you're a loser, you'll never make anything of your life. Now   
go to bed, and stop telling me all that stupid nonsence. It's already enough   
that you have a college fund. I'm even wondering why you're so dearly   
attached to it. You'll probably drop out before the year ends." He said,   
breaking all hopes that Matt had for his life. Matt was right, his dad only   
cared about himself, he didn't care about what he did to others, what impact   
his words had. Matt left the room and got prepared to go to bed.  
  
_**~~~~Tomorrow, at the end of the school day~~~~**_  
  
Matt went up to his locker and hurried to gather his books before Tai could   
catch up with him. But...  
  
"Hey Matt, I want to talk to you." Tai said just as Matt went to . "I had   
this weird feeling that you were avoiding me, Isn't that strange?"  
  
"Yeah kinda..."  
  
"Especially after I screamed after you when math finished and you turned and   
ran in the opposite direction..." He trailed off seeing that Matt had   
started to look that the floor in shame.  
  
"Sorry Tai. My dad didn't want me to join. I didn't want to disappoint you.   
"He said in a child like voice.  
  
"It's OK man, we'll find someone. Don't beat yourself up about it." He gave   
him a little pat on the back. "Well I have to go now, I promised my mom I   
would clean my room, and how know how long that takes, huh?" he said, trying   
to lighten the mood.  
  
" You should leave right now, or else you never finish for tomorrow. "Matt   
joked.  
  
"Yeah, well see you, bye." Tai turned and left Matt.  
  
  
  
  
Matt walked all the way to his appartment, thinking of what he could make   
for supper from the mediocre contents of the fridge. He didn't really expect   
what he saw when he entered. Inside was his dad with 4 other people he   
didn't know, but more importantly, that he didn't trust. They didn't even   
notice him enter, as they were deeply involved in their poker game.  
  
"I see your 2 hundred, and I'll raise you 1 hundred." Rikokeki said as he   
threw some chips on the table. Matt gaped in utter shock from what his dad   
had just done. The person that said he didn't even have enough money for one   
stupid soccer uniform was waging a big amount of money. Forgotting his   
common sense he went over to the group.  
  
"DAD WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!?? YOU DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY!" He   
yelled. Riko looked up from his cards.  
  
"Gentlemen, here is my son, Yamato, " He said gesturing to the men.  
  
"Dad! Where did you get the money?" He asked, wondering if his dad had   
broken the on;y promise he had said he would keep.  
  
"Well, I thought about our conversation last night. You know you and your   
college money, and I said to myself, Matt and college? No. Never going to   
happen. So I felt it was unnecessary that you keep it." He explained.  
  
"You bet my college money?!" Matt said, almost histerical.  
  
"Yeah, so? I mean think about it, I could double that amount." He said.  
  
"You never win!! Just look where we live!" He motioned around the little 2   
room appartment . Walls with holes in them, just a couch, a T.V. and a small   
table that they were playing on.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BRAT, OR ELSE I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU!!" He threatened raising one of his huge fists to Matt's face. "I know what I'm doing, now go and sit down, and watch your old man work his magic." Matt looked at his   
dad, fury in his eyes, and then went and sat down on the edge of the couch,   
not wanting to miss one minute of what was certainly going to make a big   
impact on his life.  
  
"Anyway, like I was saying before we we're interrupted, I see your 2 hundred   
, and I raise you 1 hundred more." Riko said.  
  
"I fold." Said one of the men.  
  
"Me too" Said the second man, not willing to take a chance.  
  
"You seem too confident, I'm in." Said the men wearing a white suit.  
  
"I'm down for the count, said the last man."  
  
"I see it's only you and me." Riko said to the man in front of him.  
  
"Show me what you got." Said the men.  
  
"OK , Full-house" Riko placed his card on the table. Ace- Ace- Ace- King-   
King.  
  
"Very good, you see I only have a pair.." A glimmer of hope came to Matt's   
eyes, untill the man continuds. "....of a pair of two. Four of a kind. Sorry   
Ishida, but I win." He reached out and took the pile of chips on the table.  
  
"Oh, my, god! I can't believe you lost! How could you?!" Matt yelled , not   
caring that he was against a much bigger man then himself.  
  
"HEY I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?" Riko yelled dangerously   
at Matt.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! GO AHEAD, HIT ME!" Matt screamed back wildly.  
  
"Now now gentlemen. Calm down, I'm a family man myself, and I don't really   
like to see families act like this. So I'm going to make you guys an offer   
you can't refuse." Said the man that won.  
  
"What is it?" Matt asked.  
  
"Your dad told us you play soccer."  
  
"No I don't, because there's not enough money to buy a uniform. Besides I'm   
not that good." He said looking at the floor.  
  
"Look kid, I'll pay for the uniform. And I don't care wether you're good or   
bad. I want you to lose the next game that you play." He said.  
  
"What happens if my team loses?" Matt asked, intrigued at the proposition.  
  
"You'll get you're money back."  
  
"What if my team wins?" The man took out a cigarette, lit it, and took a   
puff, thinking, and finally said what he had in mind.  
  
"If your team wins, your old man dies."  
  
_**~~~~~Next Saturday~~~~~**_  
  
"I'm soo glad your dad agreed to let you join the soccer team!!" Tai said as   
he came running towards Matt in is uniform.  
  
"Yeah, what ever."  
  
"Are you a bit nervous? Don't worry, everything's gonna be cool." Tai said   
smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go to the net." Matt went towards the spot where the goalie   
should be, remembering what the man had said.  
  
"If your team wins, your old man dies."  
  
Those words plagued him. Why? Because he didn't know what to do. If they   
lost he would get his college money back. Maybe then his dad would stop   
gambling, having gambled his life. But what were the odds of that happening.   
On the other hand, if they won, his dad would not be there, breaking his   
spirits, taking away all his confidence, Giving him a chance to do what he   
wanted, he would never again be afraid of that man....  
  
That man...  
  
The man who gave him his life...  
  
The man that took so much out of him...  
  
The man he was supposed to love...  
  
The man he had learned to hate....  
  
'I don't know what I should do. I'll let fate decide. If what happens is   
meant to be, then so be it.' he thought.  
  
When the game started his team got the ball right away, meaning he didn't   
have to worry for a while before he could play. From the stand he could see   
T.K and his mom. T.K had insisted that he came. He looked around and could   
see his dad, standing on the sideline with a cup in his hand. 'Probably   
beer.' Matt thought. Matt returned his attention to the game, he could see   
that the other team had got the ball, and were coming towards him.  
  
The ball came faster, and faster. The player shot and....  
  
...Matt leaped and blocked the ball. He kicked hard for it to go to the   
other side of the field. He glanced over to T.K who was giving him a thumbs   
up for his performance. He looked at his father, who was shooting daggers at   
him, and tightening the grip around his drink. Matt smirked at him. 'Well it   
seems that fate will decide what will be best.'  
  
The game continued like that. Neither team getting the advantage. Matt was   
doing his best to block the ball and each time he got it, he looked at his   
dad fuming. Matt decided that this would be the best way.  
  
At half time, his dad charged towards him, while all the other players were   
taking a break. He came to him, and went straight to the point.  
  
"YOU DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME, DO YOU?!" He bellowed.  
  
"How did you guess." Matt said coolly. He turned to leave but Riko grabbed   
his arm, tight.  
  
"Don't you think you can get away like that so easily." He threatened.  
  
"And what are you going to do? Beat me senseless when I get home? Sorry but   
once I arrive you'll have a nice bullet in your head." He said coldly.  
  
"You're right, I can't do anything to you, but what about T.K?"  
  
"What about him?" He asked.  
  
"I know how much you care for him, and it won't be too hard to get rid of   
the little brat. I only have to get in my car," he pointed to his van, "and   
hit him. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll die in the crash. But if I don't I'll   
simply be put away for a couple of years . By then I'm sure you'll have a   
nice little family on your own. Maybe when I get out, I could come and ive   
you a little visit." He smiled coldly at Matt, proving he didn't care about   
what he had to do to have things go his way. He showed that he would even   
kill his second son.  
  
"So you better do what you have to do." He took one last sip of his beer,   
threw it on ground, and turned around. But this time he didn't went to his   
original spot. In stead he went towards the stands up to T.K and his mom.   
T.K upon seeing his dad went running over to him. Riko picked him up and   
turn to see Matt's hate full eyes shot in that direction.  
  
'I can't risk T.K's life. I just can't.' Matt said to himself.  
  
In the second half of the game, Matt hardly even tried. Finally the game   
ended, the score 4 to 1. Matt's team lost. Matt would get his college money   
back. Matt's dad would live. Matt would go through pain that night. Matt   
would be miserable for the rest of his life.  
  
The coach called everybody over to him, and told them that they did a great   
job. That no one was to blame. He did it in an attempt to lift matts   
spirits, because he seem pretty depressed. If only he knew why.  
  
When the team was dismissed, Tai went up to him.  
  
"Hey Matt, wait up." Matt stopped and waited for Tai to catch up to him.  
  
"You did a great job, don't blame yourself." He put a hand on Matt's   
shoulder. "Come on my ride, we still have some room left. I'm sure they   
won't mind. I saw that your dad left, guess he was disappointed."  
  
"No, it's OK . Thanks for the offer, but I would like to stay here for a   
little while." Matt said quietly.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Matt nodded.  
  
"OK then, see you at school on Monday then."  
  
"Yeah , see you."  
  
Tai left Matt ponder the events of the day. Matt went over to the stands and   
climbed to the highest seat.  
  
"Gotta be happy, right kid?" Matt looked up. He saw the man that gave the   
offer to him. He man lit up a cigarette, and took a puff.  
  
"You know it's impolite not to answer when somebody asks you a question."  
  
Matt turned away from him and looked flatly at the ground.  
  
"Oh well, don't answer me then. Hey, I've got to thank you for what you did   
out there. You made it seem like you didn't lose on purpose. Made my life a   
bit easier you know." He looked that at Matt, waiting for a response, but   
seeing none sighed.  
  
"Look kid, if you ever need anything, just ask me. I'm in your debt." He   
turned to leave when Matt finally started talking.  
  
"You'll do anything right? OK then this is what I won't you to do...."  
  
~**_~~~~A week later~~~~_**  
  
" We are all here today to say goodbye to Rikokeki Ishida. It's not easy, no   
one knows why he had to leave this world. This man had two sons, his oldest,   
Yamato, will say a few words on the brutal tragedy." The priest said. Yes   
the priest, it was Matt's dad funeral. The thing Matt asked was to get his   
dad out of his life, by taking his.  
  
Matt got up and walked up to the stand, dressed in a black suit. He took   
some time to look around. He saw T.K huddled in his mom arms in the first   
row. Tai, Sora, Kari, Izzy, Mimi and Joe were in the second row, all dressed   
in black. Matt saw other faces, some he knew, some he didn't. His gaze   
rested upon the closed casket next to him. Yes closed, there wasn't going to   
be an open one, because no one likes to see a person with a hole in their   
forehead.  
  
"Like the priest said, we're here to say goodbye to him. Well here is my   
goodbye. Good RIDENCE!" He yelled at the coffin, shocking everyone in room.   
" You know, I' m actually suppose to read this stupid little piece of paper   
I have here." He flahed the paper in question round to the audience. "But   
problem is, it's all lies. So I'll correct them." He said, his voice filled   
with bitterness.  
  
"He was a good man...He was a giving man....That's not true, He was a good   
at not giving a DAMN kind of man! I can't believe you people, you come here   
to pay your respect to him. Or maybe you're waiting for him to pay you back   
all the money he borrowed from you guys." He looked at the 'audience' who   
couldn't quite believe what he was saying. But more unbelievable was that   
Matt seemed to be hiding tears. He finally couldn't take it anymore, and ran   
out of the church from one of the exits.  
  
Being a bit shocked at that eulogy, the priest went back up to the stand and   
tried to continue the service as if nothing had happened. When he was   
finished, six strong men began to carry Mr. Ishida to his grave.  
  
Once giving there last regard everybody started to leave, soon the only   
people that were left was Matt's friend, and T.K's mom.  
  
"Mom, why did Matt say those thing? Why did he leave?" T.K asked. She stayed   
silent.  
  
"It's not like Matt to act like that. I think we should go find him. He   
couldn't have gone too far." Tai said. The others agreed but...  
  
"I'll stay here." Nancy said. The others didn't say any complaints and let   
her be. Even T.K left her and went to look for Matt. Once they were all gone   
she started talking to her late ex-husband.  
  
"I can't believe this day has come. For all the times I wished you'd die,   
here you are. Ha, I can't believe your own son ruined your last chance of   
being respected. I can't believe all the things you made go through. I don't   
understand why the court didn't want me to take care of him when we split   
up. You didn't even care about him, and even if I'm not his real mom, I did.   
I can't believe that the court let you keep him, with all your habits, all   
your addictions, and even if you made his life like hell, he's still a fine   
boy. So I'm going to take care of him like I wanted to before."  
  
"You will?" She turned towards the voice and saw Matt approaching her.  
  
"Yes I will. What else can I do? One of the reasons I stayed with him was   
you. I didn't want anything to happen, I know you may blame me for divorcing   
him, for making your lif--"  
  
"I'm not blaming you, you had to do it. Or else T.K would have seen what he   
was like, and he might have become like him." He said, interrupting her   
guilt trip.  
  
"I'm glad you see it that way." She smiled at him. "Well we should probably   
go, you have to start packing your things right?"  
  
"Yeah , let's go."  
  
They turned away from the grave of the person that had made their lives   
misery, but was now rotting away, thankfully.  
  
**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**  
So what do you think? I hope I didn't confuse you too much. If there was   
something that you didn't understand, tell it to me in a review and I'll   
answer it in my next fic, tilted: Family Member: Hello you (1) Like I told   
at the start of this fic.  


Anyways, I like to thank Loconik Digi, Like always for helping Edit my fic. Plus his next chapter of his fic is going to be posted soon.

There is also Akai because she is the one that came up wih all the names that I use. here all Japanese here is the Meanings. Yasashii= Sweet, Amai =Soft, Shitteiru =To have knowledge, Rikokeki = Self-interest-like.

I thank all the FOUR person that reviewed me.

Wakuseino Hope it was good enought for you to put me on authors alert.

Dr.Zombie Of course this make and interring sequel! I can't wait to start writing is, the only probleme is I,m lazy ^_^ ;;.

Aquarius I prefer Tracey! I'm actully going to write a fic (and I started) about him and me.... 

Kay D,uh there will be a sequel. I won't leave you guy hanging like that! Well maybe I will. Joke , I won't do that.

Last Thing, please everybody go and visite this Cool Izzy's shrine!! If you like him of course. [http://www.izzys_crest_of_knowledge.homestead.com/index.html][1]

Ok I said that was the last thing, but the last thing is REVIEW ME!!!!!!

Sorry, really like getting review ,

well bye bye

- Geneviève

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: http://www.izzys_crest_of_knowledge.homestead.com/index.html



End file.
